Sadar
by Mikurira
Summary: Asuka mengikuti kencan Kaworu dan Shinji hanya demi mengetahui apakah dirinya masih memiliki celah untuk merebut kembali Shinji dari pria itu. Bersama Mari, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menemukannya. AsuMari. KawoShin. AU.


**Disclaimer** : Evangelion milik Hideaki Anno.

 **Rated** : T

 **Pairing** : Asuka/Mari , Kaworu/Shinji

 **Genre** : Frienship/Romance

 **Warning** : School!AU

 **Summary** : Asuka mengikuti kencan Kaworu dan Shinji hanya demi mengetahui apakah dirinya _masih memiliki celah_ untuk merebut kembali Shinji dari pria itu. Bersama Mari, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menemukannya. AsuMari. KawoShin. AU.

.

* * *

 **Sadar**

Oleh : Mikurira

* * *

.

.

"Nee, _Hime,_ " Mari merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak perempuan _half-germany_ itu, "hari ini main yuk," senyumnya pada Asuka sambil tangannya memainkan rambut oranye perempuan di sebelahnya. Yang diajak menghela nafas pelan.

"Lain kali saja, aku ada kerjaan," kata Asuka menjauhkan dirinya dari Mari. Gadis bersweater merah muda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kerjaan atau _stalking_ Ikari-kun, _Hime_?" tanya Mari lagi sambil suara tawa sedikit terdengar di ujung kalimatnya. Asuka menolehkan kepalanya pada wanita itu, wajahnya memerah, alisnya mengernyit.

"Diam kau! Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Asuka acuh sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas dengan kesal.

Benar. Saat ini Asuka, gadis 15 tahun yang hobi mengoleksi benda-benda berwarna kemerahan itu _sedang_ jatuh cinta. Mungkin memang jatuh cinta akan terdengar biasa saja bagi remaja gadis seumuran perempuan itu, tapi lain hal kalau orang yang ia suka ternyata menyukai orang lain dan _vice-versa._

Asuka bukan seorang yang gampang menyerah begitu saja, membuatnya rela menguntit kedua orang itu hanya demi mengetahui apakah dirinya _masih memiliki celah_ untuk menelusup ke dalamnya dan merebut kembali orang yang ia suka.

Seperti saat ini, ia berdiri diam di taman hanya untuk melihat sosok yang dicarinya.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana Kaworu-kun?" dan suara itu sampai di telinga Asuka, membuat gadis itu reflek menyembunyikan dirinya di antara semak taman sekolahnya.

Biru manik bola mata gadis itu mengintai dua orang lelaki yang sedang berjalan bersama keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dalam hatinya ia menggerutu bagaimana Shinji bisa jatuh hati terhadap lelaki seperti Kaworu. Padahal Asuka sudah mencoba mengeluarkan segenap afeksinya untuk membuat lelaki itu jatuh hati padanya, namun sepertinya Shinji sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dirinya.

Tidak tertarik.

Oke, Asuka menghela nafas, merasa depresi naik ke hatinya.

"Mau menguntit sampai kapan, _Hime_?"

"UWAAAH!" Asuka nyaris saja menabrak dinding di belakangnya saat suara itu terdengar dekat di telinganya, "jangan kagetkan aku!" ucapnya memukul kepala gadis itu, ya siapa lagi yang memanggilnya _Hime_ kalau bukan Mari.

"Akhir-akhir ini kantung matamu semakin menghitam loh, _Hime_ ," kata Mari dengan nada mengejek, "oh, si _puppy boy_ sedang bersama albino itu ya?" tanyanya lagi masih nada mengejek.

"Berisik," Asuka berdecak dan akhirnya berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya. Saat menyadari, kini Kaworu dan Shinji tak lagi dalam pandangannya, sontak Asuka panik seketika, "eh?" pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari dua sosok itu di sana.

Mari tersenyum, "Ke toko musik, mereka ke toko musik," kata Mari memberitahu. Dan begitu mendengar perempuan itu memberitahu, Asuka hanya bisa menatap perempuan itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkannya.

"A-aku tahu kok!" ujarnya sambil masih terus berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Melihat hal itu, Mari hanya bisa tersenyum menghela nafas sambil kemudian berjalan kembali mengikuti Asuka di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Asuka mengendap di antara sela-sela pertokoan siang itu, mengintai baik-baik dua lelaki yang kini berjalan memasuki toko alat musik yang dituju.

"Kudengar mereka kedatangan piano baru," ucap Shinji memberitahu, tangannya menggantung di sisi kemeja Kaworu, membuat sudut mata Asuka berkedut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaworu merangkul Shinji masuk ke dalam toko itu, membuat urat kini muncul di ujung pelipis gadis yang tengah mengintai.

"Kalau sebegitu penasarannya, tidak masuk saja, _Hime_?" tanya Mari yang ikut memperhatikan kedua orang itu di belakang Asuka.

"Tidak perlu memberitahu! Ayo!" kata Asuka menarik tangan Mari ikut masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Tidak bisa menolak, Mari akhirnya mengikuti gadis itu masuk ke toko tersebut.

Begitu sampai di dalamnya, Asuka dan Mari sempat tercengang mendapati suasana klasik dan _vintage_ yang menyelimuti toko tersebut. Suara musik _ambience_ mengalun damai di telinga mereka. Ditambah suasana _old fashion_ yang unik dan tak terungkap oleh kata-kata.

"Oh, waw," komen Mari saat memperhatikan baik-baik toko tersebut.

"Mencari apa, nona?" dan seorang pria mendekat ke arah mereka. Membuat kedua gadis itu akhirnya terfokus pada sang pedagang.

"Ah, itu—kami sedang mencari—"

"Kaji-san, bolehkan kami mencobanya?"

Begitu suara itu terdengar dari kejauhan, Asuka buru-buru menarik tangan Mari untuk bersembunyi di balik deretan lemari berisi gitar-gitar klasik. Itu adalah suara milik Shinji, dan mereka berdua tidak mau tertangkap basah sedang menguntit pria itu saat ini.

"Ah," Kaji kaget saat menyadari dua gadis yang kini tak lagi dalam jangkauan pandangannya, ia hanya terheran sebelum pandangannya kini ke arah lelaki berambut coklat di hadapannya, "apa? Piano itu? tentu saja boleh, aku senang jika kalian memainkannya," ucap pria itu pada Shinji. Shinji kemudian tersenyum, berjalan ke arah Kaworu sambil berkata, _'boleh katanya_ ' dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Wajah berseri yang sama sekali ia perlihatkan pada orang selain Kaworu.

Asuka berdecak kesal melihatnya dari celah lemari. Secara tidak sadar tangannya meremas kotak berisi _tambourin_ di tangannya.

"Kalau rusak kau harus membelinya loh," kata Mari memberi tahu, membuat Asuka menggeram sambil kemudian menaruh kembali kotak itu dengan kasar di tempatnya. Mari hanya menghela nafas melihat Asuka yang kini berjalan menuju ke bagian dalam toko itu.

Ting, dan sebuah suara nada tinggi piano akhirnya sampai di telinga mereka.

"Oh?" Mari kaget saat menatap sosok Shinji dan Kaworu yang sedang duduk berdua mencoba memainkan piano itu. Wajah Shinji memerah malu menatap Kaworu yang sedang mengajarinya, membuat Mari segera menatap Asuka yang berdiri di depannya.

Gadis itu menggembungkan mulutnya, wajahnya kesal tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa kesal sama sekali. Mari ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresinya kalau saja ia tahu pukulan keras akan menghantamnya jika ia tertawa.

"Kaworu-kun," Shinji menatap pria itu sebelum mengangguk mencoba memainkan pianonya. Keduanya kemudian terhanyut dalam alunan melodi yang mereka ciptakan bersama.

Tidak hanya kedua pria yang sedang larut dalam musik itu, tetapi juga kedua gadis yang tengah menontonnya diam-diam dibalik susunan _bass_ di lemarinya.

Lama kedua gadis itu terdiam mendengar alunan piano yang dimainkan oleh dua pria di sana. Asuka tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinji. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia kesal. Ia kesal karena melihat _kedekatan tidak alami_ yang muncul dari keduanya, seolah mereka _memang diciptakan untuk bersama_. Ia merasa kesal karena ia tidak memilikinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sama sekali berpikir bahwa benar Shinji memang tidak untuknya _._

Meskipun Asuka ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu untuk menghilangkan pemikirannya, sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya ia juga tidak ingin menghilangkan momen langka Shinji ketika ia sedang bermain piano. Ia tahu pria itu berbakat dalam musik dan beberapa kali tampil di acara musik dengan _cello_ miliknya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Shinji juga bisa memainkan benda bertuts putih hitam di sana.

"Kau makin mahir, Shinji," kata Kaworu selesai lagu itu dimainkan mereka. Dada Asuka terkenyuh menatap senyuman Shinji pada lelaki itu.

"Mmh, i-itu karena Kaworu-kun mau mengajariku," kata Shinji menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kaworu tersenyum, "k-kalau mau, a-aku bisa mencobanya dengan cello besok," kata Shinji matanya teralih.

Kaworu hanya terdiam, memegang lembut pipi pria di sampingnya sebelum tiba-tiba saja wajahnya mendekat.

Asuka matanya membulat. Jantungnya serasa mau meledak kalau saja pandangannya tiba-tiba tidak menggelap.

"A-apa?!" gadis itu kaget saat sebuah tangan menutupi kedua matanya, tangan lainnya melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya mundur dari tempatnya, "Mari?!" Asuka mencoba meraih gadis di belakangnya, tapi Mari terus membawanya hingga sampai kembali di dekat pintu keluar.

"Jaaaaa~! Surprise!" Mari membuka mata Asuka sambil tersenyum padanya. Asuka tidak melihat apa-apa kecuali perempuan itu di hadapannya. Tidak dengan _scene_ yang tiba-tiba berputar cepat di otaknya. Membuatnya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"A-apasih!" Asuka mendorong perempuan itu untuk bergerak masuk kembali ke ruangan Shinji dan Kaworu berada kalau saja ia tidak menyadari sebuah tangan menggenggam erat lengannya.

"Kau mau sakit hati?" suara Mari merendah, pandangannya ia lemparkan tajam ke arah perempuan di depannya. Asuka terdiam sejenak. Ia berdecak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, "terserah sih, yang penting aku sudah mencoba mencegahmu," kata Mari melepaskan lengan gadis itu.

Asuka terdiam di tempat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh.

Ia tahu, ia tahu sampai kapanpun Shinji tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Ia tahu, perasaan sepihak ini hanya akan menghancurkan dirinya. Untuk sekali dalam hidupnya, Asuka menetapkan hati untuk meninggalkan toko yang mungkin tak akan pernah dikunjunginya lagi itu. Meninggalkan Shinji yang disukainya. Dan meninggalkan _cinta_ _pertamanya_.

"B-Bodoh!" kata Asuka mengelap matanya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Mari kemudian tersenyum menatap gadis itu sambil kemudian berjalan mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG.

Dan bel pertanda pulang berbunyi.

Semua anak berhambur keluar, tidak terkecuali bagi Mari yang buru-buru ingin mengajak Asuka untuk pergi bermain bersamanya hari ini.

"Mari-san, soal projeknya…" Rei berdiri di dekat bangku Mari, membuat perempuan itu menatap gadis berambut biru muda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ohhh, projek minggu depan itu ya? Nanti aku ke rumahmu deh" kata Mari memberitahu. Gadis berkacamata itu kemudian segera membereskan bukunya dan berjalan ke arah Asuka yang duduk tiga meja di depannya.

"Yo, _Hime!_ " panggil Mari merangkulkan tangannya pada Asuka, "hari ini main yuk," senyumnya pada perempuan itu. Asuka menatapnya sejenak sambil memasukan buku-bukunya dalam tas.

"Boleh," kata Asuka datar, membuat Mari kaget mendengarnya.

"Serius?" Mari menatapnya kaget, biasanya ia selalu mendapat penolakan dari gadis itu kalau ia mengajaknya, "Rei! Tugasnya besok saja! Hari ini aku mau main bersama, _Hime!_ " teriak Mari memberitahu. Rei tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk saja menatap perempuan itu.

"Kau ada tugas?" tanya Asuka mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak penting, besok bisa," kata Mari tersenyum, "jadi?"

"Aku ingin makan pancake," kata Asuka padanya lalu berdiri dan keluar dari kelas, Mari masih terdiam di tempat, "tunggu apalagi?" tanya gadis itu menatap Mari kesal.

Yang di tatap tersenyum mendengarnya, _"hai, hai, Hime-sama_ ,"

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

 **A/N** : Maaf gak jelas orz silahkan review


End file.
